The Masquerade
by twilife-liver8
Summary: What happens when actress, Bella Swan goes to a Masquerade Ball and meets actor, Edward Cullen? And what happens when they are both working on their next movie together? Can they find each other, or will they miss what's right in front of them. AH Cannon
1. Chapter 01Getting Ready

**Chapter 1**

**The Masquerade**

As I walked into my apartment my two roommates practically attacked me.

"BELLA!!!" screamed Alice.

"What!?!" I yelled back

"The Masquerade Ball is in two weeks and we all got invited!!" squealed Rosalie, my other roommate.

The Masquerade Ball was a huge ball in New York City that takes place on every New Years Eve. Everyone who was ANYONE went. Seriously. The Masquerade was HUGE. Every one had to wear masks that completely cover their faces and wigs so nobody knew who you were. Basically so that you can party all night and as hard as you want without having to worry about the paparazzi catching you. I'm sure you were probably wondering why we were invited. I, Isabella Swan, am an actress. I have been in seven movies but only had two starring roles. Alice Brandon owns a huge fashion boutique that she just started last year, and it was a huge hit. Rosalie Hale was an award-winning photographer.

"Are you guys really going to make me go?" I asked.

"Of COURSE Bella!" Rosalie said.

"Last year Angelina Jolie didn't go because she had plans with her family, and the the movie that said was going to hire her pulled out of their deal." Alice said, trying to persuade me.

"That was just a coincidence."

"Was totally not." said Alice.

"I guess I will go."

The room was filled with squeals as Alice took my hand and led me out of the apartment.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"SHOPPING!!" They both shouted at once.

I groaned and got into Alice's Porsche 911 Turbo and we sped off to Alice's boutique to get some gowns first.

"You guys won't have to pay for anything you get here." Alice commented casually

"Awe thanks so much Ali!" I said and hugged her as we stepped out of the cars.

"Thank you!!" Rosalie said as she joined in.

The boutique was called [love,claire] Of course you are probably thinking 'what the hell does Claire have to do with anything'? I asked her and she said she liked the name Claire better than her real first name Mary, but she is happy with Alice, her middle name.

The store was absolutely GIANT. This was one of the newer locations she bought and was her favorite. It had two floors and had every single one of her designs. Unless it was sold out of course, which was very common.

"The gown section is this way." Alice led us to the back corner of the boutique. There were so many different dresses; I had no idea how she designed them all.

"Bella, the blue dresses are over there," she pointed to her left. She knew blue looked the best on me and I had to agree with her.

"And Rose, the red ones are over there" she continued and pointed to the color that looked best one Rosalie.

"If you need any help, I will be in the green dresses." she walked towards the left section and I walked towards the blues. I sifted through the dresses finding that most of them were a little too revealing for me. Finally, I found I pretty deep blue strapless one. The fabric met at the middle and flowed down to my knees in the front and angled down to my ankles in the back. I normally don't approve of strapless dresses but this one just really caught my eye. I looked for Rose and Alice and found them in the green dresses arguing about what dress Alice should wear.

"Bella! Which one is better?" Rosalie thrust the two options at me. I held them out in front of me to inspect them. One was a bright yellow green that was really sparkly and pretty except for the fact it came down to Alice's ankles making her look shorter. The other one was a little greener and silky but was a little too big on Alice.

"Well what about this one?" I asked as I pulled a dress off the rack next to me. It had spaghetti straps and a V-neck and was lime green. The silky fabric came down to a little below mid thigh.

"Oh Bella! I forgot about this dress! I love it thank you so much!" Alice squealed and gave me a bone-crushing hug. She was tiny, but she was strong.

"Rosalie, did you find a dress?" I asked even though I clearly saw the red fabric in her hands.

"Yep!" She held it up for me to examine. It was crimson red, and it had a V-neck halted top. In the center of the chest was a sheer diamond that had red designs on it. At the bottom tip of the diamond the two seams were tied in a not and the fabric flowed with the rest of the dress down to touch team floor.

(All dresses are on my profile)

"Its gorgeous Rose, I love it." I told her and she smiled.

"Alright. Now that we have our dresses, let's get wigs!" Alice yelled and sprinted off into the mall [love,claire] was connected to. We walked into a costume shop and headed to the wig section.

We all looked around to find wigs that looked the best on us. I found a golden blonde wig that ended right at the top of my shoulders. I put it on and went to show it to Rose and Alice. Rosalie was wearing a deep red almost brown wig that came down to her mid back. It was stick straight with blunt bangs.

Alice had a chestnut colored one that came down a few inches below her shoulders.

We then all headed to find masks that matched our dresses. I found an elaborate white one that had beads and feathers at the corner and a silver design on the forehead.

Alice had a gold mask that had blue and green feathers at the top and golden designs on the whole thing.

Rosalie's mask was black and had beads that hung down on the sides and had small silver buttons that started at the corner and moved along the nose line.

(All masks are on my profile)

"You know what? I think we have done enough shopping today."

"Alice!" Rose yelled. "Are you crazy? You never have enough shopping!"

"Well if we continue shopping I think I might go crazy with excitement and anticipation." Alice replied.

"Well I guess that's true," I said and we all laughed and walked back to Alice's Porsche.

"Maybe we will all find guys at the Masquerade!" Alice exclaimed.

"I don't know," I said. "I'm just going to look plain next to you two."

"Nonsense Bella!" Rosalie scolded, "You are just as pretty as me and Alice. Besides we are all wearing masks and wigs so we will all look different."

I sighed and got out of the car. I walked across the street to the magazine stand and picked up this weeks USA weekly. On the cover were Edward Masen and his newest girlfriend Tanya Denali. He's every girls dream man. I met Edward when Rosalie did a photo shoot with him but we didn't talk much. I was too shy. Maybe he was going to the Masquerade Ball.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Well I thank all of you who gave this story a chance. This chapter is dedicated to you. Me and my bffl Darcy are doing a collaboration on this story. She will be writing the next chapter (which has part of the ball in it!! Well it might have more I don't know much about what she is going to write.) lol so yeah.**

**All my love,**

**Veronica 3 **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo****xo****xo****xo****xo****xo****xo****xo****xo****xo****xo****xo****xo****xo****xo****xo****xo****xo****xo****x**

**'Ello people! Thanks for reading Veronica's chapter! As you can see we are both working on the story. I am writing some of the ball in my chapter. It should be exciting. So if your all cool you might want to add this story to your favorites or review… because reviews make me update faster… and cookies, but that is beside the point. The next chapter will be up sometime before next Thursday, so keep an eye out for it.**

**.AllTimeLow.**

**Darcy**


	2. Chapter 02 Ball Part 1

**'Ello friends! Darcy here. I want to thank (insert reviewers here) for reviewing. You all get cookies!!! Me and V checked the story in Panera and were like "Holy Crap! We have 5 reviews!!" The people we we're with were like, "You're crazy!" Haaha well this is my chapter. Hope you like!**

Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer**** owns Twilight. I asked her if I could have it and she said no. I was going to give her cookies for it too... :P**

Chapter 2

"Alice! We've got to leave now or we won't be able to go to this  
thing!" I called to the pixie.  
"I'm ready let's get going," Alice said as she finally came downstairs. Rose and I just shook our heads and followed her out to  
the limo.  
Today was finally the day of the Ball and I was ready for it to be  
over. Alice was talking about it like a nun talks about God. No joke.  
The last 2 weeks have been, "Bella, what time is the limo coming at?"  
or, "Bella, what eyeshadow works best with the dress?" I had serious  
expectations for this thing now!  
We all piled into the limo.  
"Could you please take us to 292 Thames Street**?"(AN: ATL fans, I  
couldn't help myself!)** Rose asked the driver.  
"Sure thing," he said.  
We had to go pick up Rose and Alice's boyfriends, Emmett and Jasper.  
Emmett is Rose's boyfriend. He is probably one of the biggest men  
you'll ever meet, no joke he has muscle everywhere, but he's a huge  
teddy bear. Emmett is like a big brother to me. He gets VERY  
overprotective of me when I'm around guys. He and my dad get along  
very well to say the least. Emmett is my match in practical jokes. We  
had a war going on for a month full of pranks every single day. After a very complicated plan that got WAY out of hand we decided to join forces.  
Now Alice, Jasper, and Rose know not to try and pull anything on us.  
Jasper is Alice's guy. He is smaller than Emmett, but Jasper is just as good looking. Jasper levels out Alice perfectly. She is bouncing off the wall, while Jasper is as calm as a warm sunny day. He can read  
people's emotions very well. He is always the one I go to talk to  
about really hard things. When my cousin died he was my shoulder to  
cry on. Jasper is also a huge Civil War fanatic. He could basically  
tell you everything that happened in the whole war.  
I love them both so much and I'm glad they are both with my best friends.  
When we finally got to their apartment we saw the two of them waiting  
on the curb.  
Emmett had a simple black mask, a black tuxedo, and a white tie to  
make him stand out. Jasper had on the same thing except his mask and  
tuxedo were white and his tie was black. They both had a carnation the color of their mates dress on too. Alice's work no doubt.  
They both climbed into the limo.  
"Who's ready to PARTAY?!!!!" Emmett shouted after we were on the road  
again. We all shouted back, "I am!!!" We all talked about our  
costumes. Emmett and I particularly talked about how much we wanted  
to be out of it, which earned us both a glare from Alice. We both  
grinned sheepishly back.  
After a little while everyone started to talk to their partner. I love  
my friends and all, but I always feel like a fifth wheel when we go  
out. I have tried dating, plenty of times, but all the guys I have met are more obsessed with how their hair looks than actually getting to know each other.  
When we finally stopped Alice gave us the basic pre-party talk. "Okay,  
if one of us leaves we have to let the others know, we have to keep  
our masks on all night, and have fun!"  
We all laughed and stepped out of the limo. The Ball was being held at The 72 Ballroom. **(AN: I had no idea what to name the place!!)** It was a very know place for huge celebrity parties. George Clooney had his 45th birthday party here **(AN: not really, this is a fake place)**.  
We all walked right past the 'razzi without even looking at them.  
Once we got into the room we found a table to sit at. Once everyone  
was seated we ate a small dinner. Emmett was joking around the whole  
time. The rest of us could not stop laughing.  
After dinner everyone started to dance. Alice and Rose felt bad  
leaving me alone.  
"Are you sure Bella? We can stay with you." Alice said to  
me. "Ali, you didn't come here to sit around a table with me and watch other people dance. Go have fun with Jazz! The same goes for you Rose... except with Emmett," I said to them both.  
Ali and Rose smiled and hugged me. They said thanks and walked off to  
the dance floor with their dates.  
I sat there for another good five minutes before I got up to use the  
bathroom. The bathroom was just as beautiful as the rest of the  
ballroom.  
After I did my "business" I started to walk back to the table. I  
stopped when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned around and saw a  
guy with blonde spikey hair, a blue tuxedo, and a white mask.  
"How would you like to dance with me," he said in a boyish voice.  
I knew at once that it was Mike Newton. I had done my first movie ever  
with him, so he somehow thought that we were automatically suppose to  
be dating. He made it seem like that to the paparazzi any chance he  
got. The truth is that we went on one date, in which he hit on the  
waitress four times! Mike was from then on off my dating list. He keeps trying to ask me out again and I'm kind of tired of it.  
"No thank you," I say politely, "I'm here with someone."  
But Mike, being Mike, wouldn't give up until he got what he wanted.  
"I'm sure you can spare me one dance." he said getting closer and  
grabbing my wrist again.  
I was about to pull away again and leave when a hand wrapped around my  
waist.  
"Is there a problem, love?" a smooth silk voice said.  
I looked up and saw a fallen angel. The angel had bronze tangled hair  
that looked like he just woke up. His face was perfect in every way.  
His cheekbones perfectly complimented his electrifying green eyes. His whole face was angular and defined. The mystery angel was wearing an all black suit with a golden mask. The mask had sequence everywhere which made him sparkle under the light of the chandelier. I was in a daze for a moment when our eyes met.  
I finally remembered where I was and what was happening.  
"I was just telling this man that I was here with someone," I said to  
the angel. I wondered why this angel was helping me. I wasn't actually here with him, in fact I don't think I had ever met this man.  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you son, but this lady is mine for the  
night." The angel said to Mike who was stammering an apology.  
The angel didn't even hear him. He was leading me away from Mike and  
on to the dance floor.  
A slower song came on and he put his hand on my waist and mine on his  
shoulder. I saw Mike looking at us for a minute then walk away. We  
danced in silence for a little while longer until I spoke.  
"Thank you for helping me out back there. I needed it," I said to him  
quietly.  
The angel smiled and said, "No problem."  
"He isn't watching us anymore. I should probably go back to my friends," I said hesitantly.  
The angel only tightened his grip on my waist and laughed. I swear  
that his laugh was like a choir singing. "I told you that you're mine  
for the night," he whispered in my ear. I shivered as his breath  
trickled down my neck.  
I waited for a few moments before responding, "If I am going to talk  
to you I need to know your name at least."  
The angel smiled and said, "Anthony."  
I responded, "Marie." No one was really supposed to know who was who,  
unless it was people you were with, so I used my middle name.  
The Anthony gave me his beautiful crooked smile and lead us off of the dance floor.  
We ended up on a small patio looking over the city.  
Anthony looked at me and said, "Tell me about yourself Marie."  
I smiled and told this perfect stranger all about me.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Playlist for this chapter:  
Miserable at Best-Mayday Parade  
Love Story-Taylor Swift  
Never You Mind-Semisonic  
Fall For You-Secondhand Serenade  
Be My Escape-Relient K  
Chicago-Sufjan Stevens**

Was it any good? Veronica has been bugging me 24/7 about getting this  
thing out. I like reviews, pm's, emails, whatever feedback I can get.  
Yea so me and V really appreciate all the kind reviews. We're trying  
to respond to them all, but I am going to be in NY until Sunday so  
you might not hear anything until then.

Smiley faces make Veronica update faster. :)

.NYC.  
Darcy 3

**AloHa!! V here X-P aaaannnnddd I hope you liked Darcy's first chapter!! I know I did. Lol. Whats fun about writing together is that we don't really know what the other is going to write. We have a basic plot but not for each chapter. Sooo without further adieu, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Ahah that rhymed. **

**P.S. I accept flame, I don't know about Darcy but if you don't like something, let us know.**

**P.P.S. This is a fictional story people. She won't recognize Edward in real life. I'll shuddup now. I think that's all. WAIT Darcy will be replying to reviews for this chapter unlike how I did, last chapter.**

**..**


	3. Chapter 3 Ball Part 2

**Chapter three!  
Ball Part 2  
Okay everyone. I am extremely disappointed. One review last chapter? Really? You know who you are if you haven't reviewed and I know who you are if you favorited this. So review this chapter and you get your virtual gift =]**

"Tell me about yourself, Marie." the angel asked.  
"I have been in a few movies, I'm auditioning for one soon too. I  
forget the name of it, but it sounded like it had potential. I'm twenty-three and I live in an apartment with my two best friends in Manhattan. One is twenty-three and one is twenty-four. They both have boyfriends and are actually here tonight with them." I explained.  
"What about you?" he asked. "Are you single?"  
"Yeah, of course. If I did I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy that I went to the Masquerade Ball without him."  
He smiled a crooked smile at that.  
"How long have you lived in Manhattan?"  
"Well I moved here with the two girls after college. We all figured we could get our big breaks here, and that's basically what we did." I filled him in after that on everything from childhood pets to past boyfriends, when I started to ask him some questions.  
"What part of New York are you from?"  
"I live in Brooklyn," he replied. **(quick note: never been to NYC let alone new York so if I mess something up sorry)  
**"Oh that's cool. I know someone who is from there." I wish I didn't know Mike Newton, but there's nothing that can help that.  
"Well what about you," I asked, "What got you invited to the  
Masquerade Ball?"  
"I'm an actor. I actually have an audition soon like you." Oh I hope we are auditioning for the same movie!  
"Wait you never told me if you are single or not." I stated.  
"The last slow song tonight everyone! Hit the dance floor before it ends!" the DJ called on the microphone from inside, side-tracking Anthony from answering my question.  
He got up and extended his hand towards me.  
"Would you like to dance?" He asked.  
"I would love to." He smiled crookedly at me. Dazed, I was lead to the dance floor, angel in hand.  
Therapy by All Time Low started to play**. (I love this song you should listen to it) (Darcy note- I LOVE ALL TIME LOW!!! GO OUT AND GET ALL OF THEIR CD"S!!)(Vnote- she will be very angry if you say you don't like ATL so a hint is to say you love them in a review. Haha)**  
He placed his hands around my waist, and I locked my arms around his neck.

_My ship went down in a sea of sound  
When I woke up alone I had everything.  
A handful of moments I wish I could change  
And a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade.  
In a city of fools I was careful and cool  
But they tore me apart like a hurricane.  
A handful of moments I wish I could change  
But I was carried away...  
Give me therapy; I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything.  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me,  
And you can keep all your misery.  
_  
Anthony twirled me around, and slowly dipped me when the second verse intro started. He brought me closer to him and started whispering the song lyrics into my ear while we continued to dance.

_My lungs gave out when I faced the crowd,  
I think that keeping this up could be dangerous.  
I'm flesh and bone; I'm a rolling stone  
And the experts say I'm delirious..._

The refrain came again and the guitar started to pick up.  
"You know, you have a wonderful voice. You should be a singer instead of an actor." I told him.  
"Maybe I act better than I sing, but you might never know."  
"Well that's disappointing. Wouldn't it be nice to find out who each other are?"  
"Of course, but it would ruin the entire purpose of the ball."  
"Well at least I have your name."  
"Its obviously not my real name."  
"I know but I was hoping you might have forgotten and accidentally told me your real name" I said. "Would you at least give me your phone number?"  
"Well I don't see why not." He said. I pulled out my phone and he pulled out his and we gave each other our numbers.  
"Lets take a picture together for the photo ID in case I forget what you look like."  
"Ouch, Marie. Are you saying you will forget about me?"  
"Of course not!" I plan on never forgetting. "But I do have a picture ID for everyone in my contacts..." I lied.  
"Well I wouldn't want you breaking tradition then," he concluded. I open up the camera, turned my phone around, and we closer together to fit in the picture. I looked at the picture to see if it turned out well and smiled in content. Perfect.  
I looked at the time. 12:47.  
"Wow it's late!" I exclaimed.  
"Yeah." he said. I could swear I heard I bit of disappointment in his voice. My phone lit up with a text message.

**Hey Bella! Hope you are having fun with mister mysterious cutie over there. Don't act all shocked. You seriously think I didn't notice?  
Well it's almost one and we are going to leave. You coming?  
-A  
**  
My face fell, still red from embarrassment from her text. I really didn't want to leave yet, but I don't have any money with me for a cab.

**Yeah Alice. I'm coming. Your lucky he wasn't reading over my shoulder or I would have seriously killed you.  
-B  
**  
I looked up at Anthony who was waiting patiently.  
"I have to go. It was nice meeting you Anthony. I had a wonderful night." I smiled at him and turned around to leave when he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.  
"Wait." his cold breath fanned out around my face and I had trouble breathing. He leaned forward and my breath hitched in my throat. He gently kissed my cheek and whispered into my ear.  
"Bye, Marie." He leaned away and smiled. Probably satisfied he was able to dazzle me like that. I felt someone grab my hand and pull me away from my angel. I was about ready to kill them until I realized it was Alice.  
We got into the limo, and I saw everyone one else was already in there.  
"Sorry for holding everyone up."  
"Sorry Bella? You spent the night with a super hottie and you are saying sorry?" Rose asked. I frowned. Alice is going to get it.  
"Ouch Rose," Emmett said.  
"Oh Emmett, he doesn't even hold a candle to you honey," said Rose.  
"Thanks babe" he said and pecked her on the lips.  
I may never see Anthony again. At least I will have sweet dreams tonight.

**Hope everyone liked this chapter! I know I did. Hehe. Oh Anthony... Hahaah. Review and you get a virtual ice cream cone. So you better flippin review. Last chapter I forgot to add in the reviewers for Darcy but I will fix that sooner or later. Please don't drive me crazy by not reviewing. I will be very upset.  
Lotsa lotsa lovee,  
Veronica 3**

'Ello Friends! Okay so here's V's chapter! I like it! Review because if you don't my friend Rory has a baseball bat that she could lend me… to play baseball with and not write the next chapter! :] No seriously please review. Anyway I have a question! Awnser it right and you're in my next chapter.  
Who are the members of FOREVER THE SICKEST KIDS and what do they do in the band?  
Example: Alex Gaskarth- Lead Vocals and Guitar. See? Pm me with answers. Cool Beans. I have got to go start writing now. Look for a possible tryout in future chapters?

.review!  
Darcy


	4. Chapter 4 The Audition

Chapter 4

The Audition

Last night was the best night of my life.

I didn't have a lot of time to dream about it because at 6 AM the next morning I woke up to a screaming manager.

"BELLA! GET YOUR LAZY BUTTOCKS OUTTA BED! YOU HAVE THE AUDITION TODAY! GET DRESSED AND IN THE CAR! YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES!" my loving manager Angela screamed at me.

I met Angela after my first movie. Mike put his first rumor out that we were dating and I had no one to answer all the gossip magazines questions. Angela was my makeup artist at the time. She saw what I was going through and helped me out, immensely. After the movie I hired Angela to be my Manager/Assistant. She is also, besides Rose and Ali, my best friend. I come to her all the time with stuff I can't talk about to Rose or Alice or anyone else. She always tells me a little quote that helps me with the situation. She has said [AN: TWSS!! The Office fans know what I mean!][Vnote- lmao, even if you never have even heard of the office, I'm sure you have heard of thats what she said], "Sometimes the things we need are right under our noses," or, "It's better to look at the present than the past," or "Emmett did it." Mainly it was the last one.

I sighed and got up. The last thing I need is Angela pissed at me, because when she's mad, she is m-a-d.

I got ready and then got into the black SUV.

We got to the audition at about 7. I was put through the hair and makeup at 7:15 and got out at around 8.

Finally at 9 all of the potential leads were brought into a room. There were about 6 girls including me and I knew them all. There was Lauren Malory and Jessica Stanley who were both the biggest brats in Hollywood. Then there was Renesmee Black who I worked with a movie on. She is one of my best Hollywood friends along with Leah Clearwater. She is one of the sweetest people I know and I love working with her. The last person there was Jane Volturi. She looked very intimidating.

Hank, the casting director, told us to line up and recite a monologue from the script.

Lauren and Jessica totally bombed it. The timing was off and they didn't even show any emotion.

Nessie and Leah both only had one mistake, if any. They were really good.

Jane was.... different. The monologue was supposed to be soft and bittersweet. She read it with a very intimidating glare and hard, raw, anger.

Finally, it was my turn. I went up and started reading,

"The last thing I would ever wish upon someone would be death.

Why you may ask?

Death is inevitable. It will happen no matter how hard you try to avoid it.

And when death does come, you will want to think about everything you've done in your life.

You'll want to know that you lived this gift to the fullest and have no unfinished things.

I would never want be the one to tear one lover from another,

or a mother from a daughter

I have experienced the pain of someone's death,

It is unbearable.

Because of that, I would never wish death onto someone who still has time to live, to love, and to experience the greatness of life."

I looked up and everyone was staring at me with their mouths open. I smiled and blushed and went to sit back down.

Hank was about to say something when the door burst open. In came Miss Tanya Denali. She was talking on her phone. Lauren and Jessica's faces lit up, while Jane, Leah, Nessie, and I all gave each other 'WTF?' looks.

Tanya talked on her cell phone for a few minutes before she hung up.

She took a script and asked, "What page?"

Lauren answered, "249" (AN: I just picked a random number, don't get mad at me for it!)

Tanya opened up to the page and started reading. She did it flawlessly and had a bored expression after.

Hank was emotionless. "Okay thank you ladies, we will have a small break now," he said.

I stood up and walked over to where my stuff was. I sunk down against the wall and put my iPod in. I turned on Every Avenues, Think of You Later (Empty Room).

I closed my eyes and listened to the lyrics.

A few seconds later I heard someone run past. I looked up and saw that it was Leah.

I stood up and walked over to everyone else.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Tanya here, called Leah a bitch," Nessie said with a glare.

"Why would you do that?"

She smirked, "Leah," she sneered "was making snide remarks to which I defended myself."

"Yeah by saying 'Shut the hell up you...' yeah you know the rest," Jane said.

After she said that I was no longer afraid of her.

I whispered to Nessie, "Go check on Leah."

She nodded and gave Tanya a glare before leaving.

I looked at Tanya and said, "Chances are we are going to work together. I don't want us all to be fighting, so please don't call one of my best friends that."

Tanya smiled and said, "Sorry sweetie. Should we all sit around and apologize and all be best friends?"

I smiled back and said, "Sure. And then we can have sleepovers and talk about girl stuff!" with sarcasm dripping from every word.

I added softer, "All I'm saying is that we should make the best of this and not ruin it with fighting."

I walked back to my iPod and put it back in. Summer Hair by The Academy is... came on. (A/N: anyone going to the AP Fall Ball '09 tour?)

A few minutes later Leah came up to me.

"I heard what you said to Tanya," she told me. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

I gave her a hug and whispered, "No one messes with my girls."

We both laughed and got up.

Hank came back in. He had seven guys trailing behind him.

I gasped...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'Ello friends! I am so sorry, you have no idea, that i havent updated in forever. I had a few problems come up that made it hard to write. haha anyways please review, i like criticism. thanks to V who typed half of this for me (Vnote: wayyyyyy more than half lol). Yeah I think thats it. Oh wait, here is my play list for the chapter.

Boys Like Girls- Boys Like Girls (the album is self named.)

Every Avenue- Think of You Later (Empty Room)

The Academy Is...- Fast Times at Barrington High (whole album)

Okay so please pm me with a good name for the movie. Dont pm V. Hahah sorry V. My penname is: irocknswim. If you do, you can be in the story so dont forget to tell me your name.

Thats it!

.pm..

.ugh school.

Darcy

Whoop! D finally sent me the chapter. i typed like four fifths of this thing an let me tell ya, i am not one happy camper right now. hehe. i wrote every thing after Hank the casting director told us blah blah blah something like that lmao i even wrote her authors note. whatever. well if you dont review, i will be even un happier than i am right now, and let me tell you, I AM SO NOT IN A GOOD MOOD!! AT ALLL!!! im not saying why just someone, and i dont know who, doesnt like me. and i dont knoww who it is so thats not fun. I'll shut up now. WAIT! did you know D met everyone in Hey Monday and Stereo Skyline? And didnt take me? thanks Darce. lol jk. but thats part of the reason it took long to get this up.

.......

lotsa lotsa love,

Veronica3


	5. Chapter 5 The Audtion Part 2

**I bet your excited that I posted another chapter. I know I am! Lol. Stay tuned for an extremely important authors note from the amazing Darcy, herself.**

I gasped.  
The most gorgeous man walked in behind Hank. His tousled bronze hair looked familiar... I stopped staring when his girlfriend Tanya practically jumped on top of him. Get a flipping room.  
Hank starting to give us orders, "Alright everyone! You will all be working with a partner now for the roles of Andrea and Danny. Partners are Leah and Jacob, Renesmee and Sam, Bella and Mike, Lauren and Erik, Tanya and Edward, Jane and Seth, and Jessica and Tyler."  
Oh joy. I was paired with Mike Newton. Could this day get any crazier?!  
"You know what? Scratch that. I'm moving some of the partners around," he said scribbling things off on his clipboard. Please let him move me!!!  
"Leah and Nessie, switch. Tanya and Bella switch."  
Yes! Wait, I'm with Edward now. Oh my gosh. I looked over at him and he had his phone out, clearly texting someone. Probably Tanya. How romantic! Texting while in the same room! I thought sarcastically. **(me and darcy do this at wendy's)**  
I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I opened it up and I saw I had a text message from Anthony.  
Marie,  
How's it going? Doing some business and I got a little bored.  
-A  
I smiled and my heart beat sped up.  
Anthony,  
Wish I could, but I can't talk right now. Busy with some work and can't be disturbed :)  
-M  
I slid my phone back into the pocket of my jeans.  
"All right open to page 68 and look over your lines with your partner. Girls read for Andrea and Guys read for Daniel. Start at I wish."  
I walked over and sat down next to Edward. I flipped open the script to the correct page and started reading. It was an argument scene. I was pretty good at fight scenes I find them easier to do than any other scenes. Just any kind of mean scene in general I find easy. I don't know why.  
First up were Nessie and Jake. I could tell they made a great pair right away. What they are supposed to do is avoid each other's eyes for the whole scene then you lock eyes at the end, when Andrea and Daniel make a connection. They had amazing chemistry.  
Edward and I were next. I used my nervousness and turned it into anger.  
"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Edward yelled at me.  
"Anywhere is better than here." I firmly stated. "I have enough of you lying to me! I know it's your job to do this kind of stuff but I just can't handle it! And don't come and try and pretend it doesn't happen and you don't kill people, because you do."  
"Andrea you are being completely ridiculous. Don't go." he pleaded and grabbed my arm. I felt a bolt of electricity go through I quickly ripped myself from his grasp.  
"I have been reasonable all this time and now the cops all know it's you... and, to top it off they are after you! Again. I'm not going to get sent to jail again and have to wait for one of your buddies to bail me out."  
"Drea, don't give up on us. We can pull through this. We just have to bear with it; there is nothing I can do. You just can't quit the mob," he told me.  
"I'm staying at my sister, Gracie's house."  
He grabbed my shoulders gently and turned me around to face him.  
"I love you Andrea," he said to me as he locked his emerald green eyes with mine.

Oh my god. It can't be him. Edward freaking Masen is a man whore. He can't keep a girl for more than a week. Anthony was sweet and kind and he cared about me. Edward most definitely was not Anthony.  
'Achem' somebody cleared their throat. I guess we made our connection too long.  
I quietly sat down in my original seat and thought about Anthony the rest of the auditions. I didn't pay attention to any of them. All I know that Tanya was the best. She would be the biggest threat against me getting the part.  
Hank let us go and I went to where Alice and Rosalie were waiting for me.  
They jumped up as soon as they saw me.  
"How was the audition?"  
"Did you do good?"  
"Was your partner?"  
"How did Tanya do?" they both asked firing questions at me.  
"Whoa slow down!" I told them. "I did pretty well, Tanya was good though. Like really good. And last but not least, Edward Cullen was my partner."  
"Edward freaking Cullen?!" Alice screeched.  
"Yes Alice. Now quiet down because he is probably still here, making out with his girlfriend, Tanya."  
"Oh." she said.  
"Was he any good?" Rose asked.  
"He was amazing. I'm sure he probably got the part of Daniel."  
"Well that sucks."  
"Why?" I asked. I don't like him but I've got nothing against him.  
"He is the biggest ass ever. He was the male version of a diva. Nobody could stand him when I did the photo shoot with him." Rose said.  
"Really?"  
"Definitely."  
We walked outside and got into Alice's 911 turbo. She was sadly obsessed with that car. She insisted she drove everywhere.  
We rode home in comfortable silence, listening to the radio.  
"Bella," Alice said.  
"Yeah?" I asked  
"We are having Emmett and Jasper come over to celebrate a job well done on your audition." she said, hesitant about my reaction.  
"I guess that's fine," I told her.  
"Yay!!" she squealed. Thanks so much Bella we are going to have so much fun!  
I internally groaned.  
We parked in the parking garage and took the elevator up to the penthouse.  
I walked in to see that there were two other people besides Emmett and Jasper in our apartment.  
I froze as Tanya and Edward turned around from their seat on the couch to see who came in.  
"Hey Emmett," I called, knowing this had to do with him, "come in the kitchen I need your opinion on something."  
"Okay."  
When he walked into the kitchen I just about exploded at him.  
"Why are they here!?" I whisper-yelled at him.  
"I went to college with Edward and I ran into him today. I invited him over and he asked if he could bring his girlfriend. I told him he could."  
I groaned and pushed him back out of the kitchen.  
"Thanks for your opinion Em," I said a little louder than needed.  
I sat on the couch next to Rosalie as Alice came running into the living room.  
"Okay everyone! We are going to play I've never."  
"Alice-" I protested but she cut me off.  
"Bella we are going to be drinking. It's just Red Bull."  
"Alright then."  
We got up and all stood around the living room table. With my luck, I ended up standing between Tanya and Edward. Alice passed out large glasses and filled them all with Red Bull.  
"Who wants to go first?"  
"I will!" Emmett shouted. Of course he would want to.  
"Okay. I've never skinny dipped."  
Alice, Rosalie, and Tanya all took a sip of their drinks.  
Now it was Rosalie's turn.  
"I've never gone to the bathroom anywhere besides a bathroom."  
All the guys drank their Red Bull. Typical guys.  
"I've never dyed my hair." Tanya said.  
Me, Edward, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie all took drinks. I dyed mine for a movie roll, I assumed Edward did too, but I was surprised about Alice, Rose, and Emmett.  
"Experimenting." Alice said.  
"Same," Rosalie said.  
"It was a dare," Emmett admitted.  
Edward said, "Movie role"  
"Same." I said.  
Oh shoot. It's my turn now. Hmmm...  
"I've never tried to seduce someone."  
Everyone took a drink on that one.  
The game went on for a while after that, but not too long, because Tanya had finished hers first. Shocker.  
I ended up falling asleep in the couch while everyone else was watching a movie. Some loud boom ended up waking me.  
Everyone was staring at me, red faced, from laughing so hard.  
"What?" I asked  
"You- talk- in your- sleep!" Alice finally got out. Great.  
"What did I say?"  
"Well it went something from pillows were attacking you, to someone kicking you out of Panera for throwing coins at people, to dancing with elves." Emmett said.  
I buried my face in my hands then walked up to go to bed in my own room.  
I shut my door and fell asleep within seconds of my head hitting the pillow.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-(/-(/-(/-(/--\)-\)-\)-\)-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
**

I woke to my alarm clock and walked downstairs to get a coffee.  
Last night was... Actually kids fun.  
My phone started to ring playing my favorite song, All Time Low's Weightless.  
It was Hank calling.

**Hope y'all liked this chapter, I did. Sorry you didn't hear Edwards I've never, I couldn't think of any good ones. I would be disappointed too. Emmett can be so dense sometimes lol.  
Lotsa lotsa love,  
Veronica.  
**_**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ D'S A/N BELOW!**_

**Hey,**

**Okay, I'm going to be blunt. I am very upset. There are a few reasons. Number 1. Most people only read the first chapter. I understand that you might not like our story, but come on, at least give my chapter a chance. If you haven't noticed V wrote chapter one. It's kind of a really bad blow to my self-esteem to see that she has more people reading her chapter than mine. If you don't like my writing, PLEASE TELL ME! I don't care how bad it is. I want to know what I should change or what I should do more. I really want to know so I can decide if I should even start to write the next chapter. This leads in to the second reason. Number 2, I have 4 reviews… total. On my chapters 1 person reviewed chapter 2 and 3 people reviewed chapter 4. We have 12 reviews total, so I have one-third of the reviews. That's kind of depressing for me. These chapters take a lot of time and planning for me. I beta Veronica's and I plan a lot of the stuff that goes on. Once again if you don't like the plot line, PLEASE TELL ME! I can change it! I have a lot of underlining plot stories in my head, which may or may not come out at anytime. I would bring them out, but I have no support to do so! I am not mad if you have just read and reviewed, but please reviews are amazing.**

**I want to thank everyone who has read this far. You are amazing and the one of the only reasons I write this. A special thanks to ****xcoffesionsandtwilightismex****, ****wallflowergirl1****, ****melibaskie****, and ****CullenObsession114**** for reviewing my chapter. You are all my favorite people ever! And for everyone else who reviewed thank you! **

**Darcy**


	6. Chapter 06 Reading and Texting

'Ello!!!

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in the LONGEST time. You have no idea how sorry I am. I saw all of your reviews on the story and they made me all extremely happy and I want to continue this story as best as I can. I just have a few things to say to a few people before I give you the chapter.

**buttermuffin butterfly**: So I just literally saw your first review today, and I was literally smiling for a while... but then I saw your second one. Yes, I haven't updated since September, and I am SOOOOO sorry I haven't. I haven't been on the site since then. The emails go to Veronica when we get reviews or subscribers, so I haven't seen the story since today. I'm very sorry that you feel that way about our story, but I hope you'd still give it a chance.

**isabellacarsonroxmysox**: I love your penname! hahaha sorry I just had to get that out there. Anyways I got an email from FanFiction yesterday saying I got a pm from you. Not to mention you reviewed ALL of our chapters, so you basically got me writing the story again. You have no idea how much I thank you for it :]

Also thank you to: **ksj, wallflower girl1, Ashley Luvs Edward, Jenkkixx, movies2560, xcoffesionsandtwilightismex, melibaskie, CullenObsession114, IsoluvTwilight04, ALic3 BrANd0n, 12BrowniesAreGood12, fastfeet10, and twilightxsoccer15 **for reviewing once, or multiple times. You all get a virtual hug :]

Sorry if it dosen't meet your potential, but this is what I have so far.

So FINALLY! Without further adieiu I give you Chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I don't own any brands of clothing or the Twilight books.

Here's the link to Bella's outfit, .com/bellas_table_read/set?id=12020976

The Masquerade

Chapter 6

I stared at the phone. I was never this nervous about a movie audition, why was this one so different? Maybe it was because of the gorgeous Adonis most likely staring in the movie… Nahh, I think I just really wanted to beat that brat named Tanya.

I flipped the phone open and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello Bella, this is Hank Brown. I wanted to let you know that we're having a table read for Mafia today at noon. Can you make it?" he said.

I smiled; he wanted me at the table read! I must have gotten at least something important.

"Sure thing Hank," I said. "When will we know our parts?" I asked curiously.

He laughed, "We will tell everyone their parts and such when everyone arrives. I have to go now Bella. I'll see you at noon."

I smiled, "Thanks so much Hank. I'll see you at noon. Goodbye!"

The clock said 9:30. I smiled and put on I Can't Do the One Two-Step by All Time Low. I started to dance around and act stupid. At around 10:00 I finally got into the shower. After the shower I got into a "DANCE! SHUFFLE! SHIMMY! SWING! SHAKE! GLAMOUR! KILLS!" T-Shirt, skinny jeans, and my black converse. I do admit, probably no other really famous star dresses like this, but this is what I'm known for... well besides acting anyway. A lot of magazines make fun of my taste, but it's my choice what to wear and where I go wearing it.

After I got into my outfit I blow-dried my hair. It was curly today so I just let it hang loose. I quickly swiped on some mascara and eyeliner before grabbing my To Write Love On Her Arms tote bag. It was around 11:30 when I was ready to go.

I walked out of the door and to my car with an excited expression.

+/\+/\+/\+/\+/\+/\+/\+/\+/\+/\+/\+/\+/\+/\

25 minutes later

+/\+/\+/\+/\+/\+/\+/\+/\+/\+/\+/\+/\+/\+/\

I walked into the meeting with a few minutes to spare. I saw Leah, Nessie and Jane all sitting down at the table talking. They saw me and waved me over.

A chorus of "Hey Bella" 's filled my ears as I sat down.

I smiled and said, "Hey guys." We talked about clothes and music for a few minutes before we saw a bunch of people come into the room. The crowed included Hank, Mike, Jacob, Seth, Sam, Erik, Tyler, and some other producer people. I noticed that Tedward, the gossip magazines name for Tanya and Edward, Lauren, and Jessica didn't come in.

Hank stood at the end of the table, "I see we're missing some people yet. Why don't we wait a few more minutes before we get started?"

I looked at my friends and rolled my eyes. They looked back like 'what did you expect?' I smiled and put my iPod earbuds in my ears. I turned on Whoever She  
Is by The Maine, and pulled out my phone. I decided to talk to Anthony while I was waiting.

_To:Anthony_

_Blahh work is a drag ;[_

_From: Marie_

I looked at the clock, it was 12:10. It's not a very good impression to be late for a meeting, I though silently to myself. My phone vibrated.

_From: Anthony_

_No, getting to work with a lazy people and friends is a drag :[[_

_To: Marie_

I laughed silently. Yeah, that was bad too. It was now 12:15, tick-tock-tick-tock.

_To: Anthony _

_Lol, yeah that's probably bad too. Well I have to go, I hope you get to work :P_

_From: Marie_

This was getting downright ridiculous [A/N like the back of your head!! haha madtv] to be a HALF HOUR late to a meeting, that's really bad.

Finally! Tanya burst through the doors flanked by Jessica and Lauren, with Edward trailing behind. The room fell silent. Hank gave them a dirty glare. Tanya sat down and her mini-Tanya's followed. The only empty seat was between Hank and I. Edward sat down quickly.

"I'm very, very sorry that I was late to the meeting, it won't happen again," Edward whispered to Hank. Hank sighed, "Just don't let it happen again Edward, I don't really think it was your fault though," he glanced over to Tanya and her clones. Tanya was looking like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Alrighty then," Hank started. "Why don't we first assign the parts and then start with a read through. Okay then now when you hear your name come and get your script. Mike Newton, Nico. Mikey, Tyler Crowley. Dino, Eric Yorkie. Donny, Embry Call. Dean, Quil Ateara. Jimmy, Sam Uley. Nick, Jacob Black. Finally Edward Masen as Daniel."

The guys all walked up to Hank and got their script. Mike was frowning, while Edward was grinning like a Greek god... Did I just think that!? Rose said he's a jerk, but it's okay to have a little crush... Right?

"Now ladies," Hank started to say, "When I say your name come up and get your script. Jessica Stanley, Elisa. Lauren Mallory, Lia. Jane as Contessa. Nessie Wolf as Gemma. Leah Clearwater as Maria. Emily Young as Nina. Tanya Denali as Gina, and Isabella Swan as Andrea."

My heart stopped. I had gotten the lead over Tanya... I beat Tanya... I BEAT TANYA!!!

I was doing a mental happy dance as I walked up to get my script. This was amazing! I had gotten the lead along side Edward!... Oh snap, I got the lead along side Edward... Rose said he was a jerk. Maybe he just doesn't like her,or they have a history, or something!... He can't be _that _bad.

I had finally gotten back to my seat after my little mental explosion. Everyone started to read the script. I said my lines just how I imagined they'd be said if I was actually that person.

The reading was very quick. We all said our lines and got a feel for our character while seeing everyone else's.

Finally when we finished Hank said, "Thank you all for being here. It's been a long day, so I'm going to let you all go now. Practice starts Monday!"

With that it was done. Everyone got up and started to leave. I said goodbye to Nessie, Leah, Jane, and Emily before grabbing my stuff and heading out the door. I saw Tedward on my way out. Tanya was pouting and Edward was holding her. I sighed, someday I'd have someone like that. I was having a really good, fuzzy, moment until I made eye contact with Tanya.

If looks could kill, I'd be dead, shredded apart, and burned.

I quickly walked out of the building and out to my car. I thought to myself, "This is gonna get ugly, fast."

Oh yeah, and that fuzzy feeling, I feel like I'm going to miss it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

So did you like? I hope you did :] If not, tell me! Please! If you hit the green review button you could be an awesome person :] Hahaha Thank you for reading!

.UPDATING!

Darcy 3


	7. Chapter 07 Scene One

Yeah so hey guys. I'm telling you I have absolutely no idea what so ever and I mean seriously like I usually have like a tiny idea of a scene in my head and work out a whole chapter around it, and well I have nothing. So I'm just kinda pullin this outta my but here ( I have been saying that a lot lately [well not on here]) and let's see what we get.

The Masquerade

Chapter 7

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. SMACK!  
I rolled off the bed onto the ground, forgetting how not soft it was.  
Monday.  
What was my motivation for getting out of bed today? Oh, right, first day on set.  
I tried to tame my haystack-like hair but gave up and decided to use extra conditioner in the shower.  
I stepped in and let myself get used to the boiling hot water streaming through the showerhead before fully immersing myself.  
I kneaded my strawberry scented shampoo through my hair, my feeble attempt of waking myself up.  
Did I mention that it's only 6:00 in the morning?  
I toweled myself off and wrapped it around my body. I walked to my closet and picked out a pair of turquoise Juicy sweats, a purple tie-dye tank top, and a matching purple light Juicy jacket. I had to wear designer; the razzi knew where the set location was. I did however wear my black converse. I wanted something comfy to wear too instead of my usual skinny jeans and band tee because I would be changing in and out if costume all day, and when I wasn't filming I needed something comfortable to relax in.  
I stuffed my phone, iPod, script, copy of Wuthering Heights, pens, reading glasses, keys, hair ties, clips, headbands, and wallet into my tan bag that had a picture of a pair of grungy converse dripping pink paint, and a pink paint heart.  
Rosalie and Alice were still sleeping and I tried not to wake them as a poured myself a cup of coffee and tip toed through the door.  
I climbed into my sleek, black, Shelby Cobra Concept. Alice and Rosalie had it custom made with black leather interior and no racing stripes for my birthday last year. Outrageous, I know, but my agent forbade me to drive my beat up Chevy truck in public.  
I arrived at set at 6:30 as told.  
"Glad to see you are here Bella. I'm Hank's assistant Mark. Your trailer is around stage 3 on the right side, we had it filled with your favorites to make you feel at home between takes," the scrawny brunette told me as He tried to catch up with my face pace to the trailer.  
"Make up artists will be on their way over shortly to work their magic fir your first scene, which is scene 2. You have been hired an assistant she will be here to manage your schedule by the end of shooting the scene."  
"Thanks, Mark," I said as I climbed into my trailer.  
It wasn't very large but that's okay because I wasn't spending much time here since I lived so close. It had black carpeting and white furnishings.  
I walked over to the mini fridge and I pulled out an Amp energy drink. (Ever had one? AMAZING! haha) I needed to wake up.  
There was a knocking on the aluminum exterior of the trailer.  
"Come in!"  
Two ladies walked in, one carrying a large black bag which I assumed held makeup, and the other carrying a garment bag that held my costume.  
"Good morning, Bella!" the curvy dirty blonde said that carried the make up bag.  
"I'm Amanda, and this is Kate, and we will be doing your make up for the whole movie!" she squealed, while gesturing to the skinny, vibrantly red headed girl next to her at the right time. I'm sure she would get along with Alice.  
"Why don't you sit down at the vanity, and we will get started," said the raspy voiced Kate.  
I did as told and.  
She started working on my make up while Amanda started doing my hair. It took a long time but in the end, I have to admit it looked great. My hair was in soft curls and my make up was done very delicately to make me look older.  
Amanda raised a blood red acrylic nail to her thin lips. "Maybe we should have gotten you dressed first. We will be sure to do that next time," she said and nodded to Kate to get my costume out of the garment bag.  
It was a light turquoise blue that had about two to three inch wide straps that connected in the back. It had a big white belt that was place high above the waist, which was empire.  
Kate unzipped it and helped me step in and zipped it back up so my hair wouldn't get caught.  
I turned around to the mirror and admired myself. Movies must have magic because I don't know how they made me look so much better. That means Alice must have magic too. I internally laughed at my thoughts.  
I stepped out of the trailer and go into the golf cart that would take the three of us back to the set.  
When we got to the set, we went our separate ways but I thanked them for doing such a good job.  
I was really nervous for this scene. I had all the lines down of course, pretty much all I did yesterday and the day before was read trough the script over and over and over again. So it wasn't the lines, but what was supposed to happen. I swallowed, closed my eyes, and took a few deep breaths. Once I felt more secure, I reopened my eye and walked into Hank's view.  
"Ah! Bella. Now that your here, go to behind the bar. Edward will walk in and we will start the scene," he told me.  
I nodded and took my place in the room, which was a supposed to be a bar that I worked as a bartender at.  
"Annnnd, Action!" yelled Hank before Edward stepped in.  
The door opened and I looked him over. His usually messy hair was actually...tamed. It was combed down so it would look somewhat sophisticated.  
I tried to focus and remember what I was supposed to do.  
"Hi, what would you like?" I asked with a bit of a New York accent.  
"Just a water, please," he grumbled, acting annoyed my something.  
I filled up the glass, but instead of handing it back to him like I was supposed to, I tripped sending the glass flying.  
Some of the water got on Edward's arm but not much. Luckily the glass didn't shatter, there was just water to clean up.  
"Cut!" Hank yelled.  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed throwing a hand over my mouth.  
"Its alright, Bella," one of the crew members told me.  
"I will do it right next take," I promised Hank.  
"Actually, no. Keep it, I like it. After you spill it ok Edward, apologize, clean it up do some improv, and jump to the line where Edward introduces himself."  
I immediately felt bad about having to through to cold water on Edward, but I after a I thought about it, it didn't bother me much.  
"Take two, action!" Hank called after the mess was cleaned and went back to where we started.  
We repeated the first lines and I brought the glass over. I fake tripped, making it so that I got most of the water on his arm instead of his whole body. I put the glass on the counter.  
"Oh my! I'm so sorry, sir! I'm usually not this clumsy!" I said improv-ing. I grabbed a dish towel and started cleaning him off, then the floor.  
"Its no big deal," he said.  
I bent over to wipe more up and all of a sudden he hit my ass. I fell over, gasped, turned around and slapped him across the face.  
His mouth was wide open in shock. He was also on the ground. Maybe he fell into me, from slipping on the water. He glanced behind me, then back at me. Hank must have signaled him on.  
"I'm Danny," he said, the corner of his mouth tugging up in the tiniest grin.  
"Andrea," I said standing up, offering a hand to help him up.  
"You okay?"  
"I should be asking you that," I said straightening out my skirt. He grinned.  
"I'm fine," he said.  
"Me too. Maybe I should get you your water now," I giggled. I am not a giggling person.  
I got him another glass and handed it to him.  
"You free Friday night?"  
"Why, so you can come back when I'm not around?" I joked.  
"Actually, I was thinking of a date," he said slowly staring into my eyes with his emerald green ones, and tucked a lock of hair behind me ear.  
"As it turns out, I am."  
"I'll see you Friday then," he said and winked.  
"Cut!"  
The smile faded straight away and was replaced with a grimace. My heart sank. I actually thought he wasn't mad at me. Of course, Bella! It's called acting for a reason!

Did ya like? I don't think it's too bad. :) her dress will soon be on my profile, so check it out!  
Lotsa lotsa love,  
Veronica.

Darcy is correcting this at 12:46 PM at her birthday party… yay……………………………… :]


End file.
